dragonfox of mobirusūtsu
by gmag666
Summary: naruto was born with his bloodline active at birth but has two tenats and wish he could kill his evil father but let me tell you his past bloodline limit ideal Gaim no kaze inspires me two wright this story
1. phase zero

I d not own naruto or the Gundam series enjoy

Now, this is a naruto almost Godlike but people like Orochimaru and people with a lot of exp will give him a hard time once his bloodline activated thought he is godlike naruto will have dragon elemental arts for his taijutsu and ninjutsu for the oc beast sealed in him as well as kyuubi the new one is called Tsubasa-jū(winged beast) the Yōso no 10-ba no doragon (10 winged dragon of elements). Well, this is also a haram now. Let's enjoy the story

Demon/dragon/shingami

Thoughts human

Demon and dragon talk menyal link

Jutsu/ken/tai moves

As we see it is dark and full moon and you could hear screams as a kyuubi and the shinobi that are protecting the village as they wait for the fourth hokage. As the hokage summons the shinigami to do the reaper death seal. What the fouth didnt know that before the shinigami was summoned he was told to put kamis pet dragon drake in the blonde/red spike hair the oldest since she saw his future with out family and love he destorys everything so this is a good suliton. So the fourth hokage took the kyuubi in split it in half the yin half and soul went to naruto( blond/red strikes hair and sky blue eyes that all for now)and the yang half and soul to his twin sister naruko (blonde hair deep blue eyes like her dad) as the seals were finished and the six trigrams seal were put on them then minto realise his chakra was cut in half and felt little older look at the shingami with a werid expression the being

Shingami"minato you were speard beacuse I had to put another beast in you son only him and he is not gonna hurt the boy he will also talk with the kyuubi to find out what the hell when she was being controled and i had to take something you namzaki bloodline limit in you son is stronger than yours but i have to give you son kamis gift she is gonna be upset with you after this i can tell you up to something anyways the Tsubasa-jū or 'winged beast' to ever exist the Yōso no 10-ba no doragon 'ten winged dragon of elements' so if anything you do harm to him we will know so love him train him as a son not a weapon" said the shimgami as he dissapeared as the fourth was happy two reason he can make danzo happy and take kushina and naruko away and leave naruto win win right so he said to his son sky blue dragonic eyes and 3 whisker on each cheek looks and feels his dads ill will towards him naruto will remember this because of the bloodline is active and the look like rainbow lines coming to pupils as he know the 'innovator eyes' was a leagend in it self but it gifts them 100% photograpic memory and chakra control will be essier so this is stage 1

Minato missed the lines as he said to his son" You are not my son anymore your sister will take your place when me and kushina go to village of the mist and help them so you can suffer and be treated like shit thinking im dead hahahhah" flash himself and naruko meaning he was a gone little did he know his certain anbu with inu mask was thier to here what he said and laugh like evily was he just lossing it or not but a hand on his shoulder he turn to find the third hokage hread what the monster just said "kakashi I know its hard but he was always mullupitive and hid his mask want we saw was his true nature so we should get naruto for being the only blond hair red strikes to have to different beast but one is holy the other is demon but also his dads bloodline is called Mobirusūtsu basic he turn in to walking weapon with better reflexes and newtype or coordinator blood but their was one namzaki no one know them me who had called him soruan namzaki he had 'Kiseki no mobirusūtsu' witch is alot better and stonger than the frist . So lets get naruto to a realtive of a uzumaki that is not kusina but his name is Ryu uzumaki if he know the Yōso no 10-ba no doragon from what i undersood what the shingami said he also cairred so let get going".

Kakashi was so mad and so sad and broken that his father figure was this evil just as the two pick up naruto his bloodline was active and still looking around using chakra paticals in the air he spoke to them 'so my father abandoned me and mother and sister has no clue how evil he is i will kill my father but i want to say i read you minds and I can only talk for a lityle bit but i want to go to ryu uzumaki as i tell you to tell him everything but tell him about his nepwew naruto is a good boy for now but im going to bed night kaka brother and hokage jj'

At Ryu uzumaki and sumi uchiha oc not the real sumi residence

Both of these pople we mad as hell but after everything is said and done kami comes in a bright light and it was gone showing a goddess and white robe and had her eyes in the copules hand and did her future site and smiled she then trun to hurizen " I take it you the thrid hokage" "yes i am you must be kami" "sure am i have to tell you the the fourth can't come back i eased his seals and his thunder god jutsu kunai are useless now he has little chakra and little life span he will die and three days i game the shinagmi sis a message if he didnt respct it then this is gonna happen i thought of evething naruto will be a good person and with a new family at the old estate which i didnt want the villagers or minato him self to pack his volt leave naruto with nothing Ryu Uzumaki Sumi uzumaki/uchiha I hope you give this to him on his 5 th brithday he already has the 'Kiseki no mobirusūtsu' stage one he will need help with stage 2 then so on anyways he has more namazki family that are being held captive by orchiramu I grab them two more lights and a boy who is kakashi age and a girl the same these two are Banagher namzaki and merida namzaki they have just unlock stage one newtype but they will help naruto with his next stage he is special because naruto can turn in to more power suit and mix his line with theirs sourn namzaki is his descendant any way my dragon drake and kyuubi are in him well half anyways she and my pet will help two i have to go now remeber the scorll hear *poof* huge scroll on the ground In their is all of their stuff and money" she was gone fhen the hokage left to deal with the council kakashi, banager and merida woke up they had evething explained them what was going on and took them in now naruto will not be alone.

I hope you enjoy this book we will timeskip 5 years for the huge ass scorll that kami gave them for naruto and his clan and the house they were in grew bigger was werid but they were their own clan now anyway


	2. phase 1-2

hi gmag 666 here with a new story for you now lets being i don't own anything im not doing the disclaimer every time so enjoy

five timeskipe later after the attack

we see a draaconic sky blue eyes with raindow particle lines with firey blonde red strikes hair and 3 wiskers marks on each cheek we see our hero naruto thinking _'man i wanted to kill my old man butt i heard he died on toilet while his ass expolded still alive and my real mom focre his ball that was in the toilet floating in water and force him to eat it and chop his head off ahile with said balls and dick in his throat still their was sent as a sorry package to us in three days i laugh my ass off in my mind well i was more mature than my friends and faimly i know i was mad but when he died i cant stop laughing so yea im and my real twin who got moms bloodline and not dads which is a good thing well todays my brithday my family kept my secert of kyuubi and drake but some little douch from root found what happen and now im ready for the scroll oh by the way my new family is doing fine i have unlock the ryugan its way strong to the shaningan any ways i know drake and katsugetsu aka kyuubi i thought he was she but its he my brqin as i was younger wasnt full listing but the shinigami kept her play toy aka mianto but i wait for my friend in 321'_

everyone: **happy brithday naruto**

naruto thanks everyone and says" im ready peresnts and cake my fav ramen is food of gods but cake my apotded mom cake is goddess of all desserts"

they laugh we now see 100 perset and two huge ass scrolls ome from his mother he really want to see his sister and mother but their not ready yet damn donzo basted

some where in the leaf ahhahhcoo

???"donzo you catching a cold"

donzo " no but i feel fuck for some reason"

back at the party

sumi" hey here its from your mom it the namzaki and uzumaki clans summons scrolls she frond in her house in uzu want to sigh it later"

really thats a no brainer even jiraiya ero-sannin love him he was betrayed by minato all his zpy network false info took him years to final get it started agian and naruto was very fogiveing person even though the villagers hate him and he forgives them naruto is beaten and almost killed one his 4th bday so his jiji notice very very pissed of sannin by the name of tusnade sinju agian more betrayed by the 4th but she and the holy a d demoic chakra working together was surpising two elements should kill him right wrong the kyuubi is actually the bless kitsune of Inrai i think he is a god of foxes and nartual energy he was attacking the village because the mask too him out of my real mom who also had bless charka so their was no point to say he thanks the kyuub for his other part in his sister can talk to eachother which is weird because the yang half is a feel then little kids we confused but back to the summon scroll "is this summon what i think it is" naruto said wife some joy

his uncle ryu says " naruto it the dragon and Phoenix contract uzimakis have more water then fire not like other elements Phoenixs have different elements so i want you to sigh the dragon one frist ok nephew"

naruto nod suspense and bit his thumb and sigh in the all elemental colom and the Phoenix one to they and eye one was shock the scroll shut it self showing a humannoid with dragon feats and rainbow Phoenix small one but still the same size as the dragon

**???"who dare use the namzaki name to summon me the dragon boss know as buhamet**

**???"yes i would like to know two we disowned them after minato**

naruto walk in front of them rage in his the ryugan showed making it ture his sky blue eyes to white fire color and said" I apologize for my fathers betrays i was born and didnt know how evil he was so i sent my mom kushina who thought i wAs dead and said next time he nedds to take shit leave the room was the message i sent her she under stood what i ment im sorry

buhamtiris" **rise young uzumaki namzaki naruto we dont blame the child of prophecy we just precarious we are sorry young lord**

**buhamt"i see you have so much nature energy and unlock the ryugan a doujitsu even the raindow paticals lines means you souran namzkis decendent am i correct child**

naruto" yes but how i thought the ryugan was bloodline active when your in a life and death situation unlike my Kiseki no mobirusūtsu (i forgot to tell you the anme of this is called miracle monile suit)i under that i can have more then one sut but why do i need the ryugan atcvie all the time

**Iris" its kindof like a sage mode but one and only one can this eye means that you are absobing nature chakra in loads to keep them active and their is a slight chance it mixed with Kiseki no mobirusūtsu to give you a doujitsu to your young ones now with this out of the way i accept and here by the law Phoenixs clan we give the uzumakis summons pack thank naruto poof**

**buhamet"boy i want to challenge you when older hatchling maybe when your a genin or chunin we will have this test**

**vanished in a white fire**

after the dragon clan and Phoenix clan leaf naruto open the pesents and finily it was his alone time 5 years he been waiting for this scroll as it was not the excact time he heard it *click* and unrolled it saw a lot of seal and understand all of it the letters were from kami which said"dear**_ naruto you must be excited to know what is in here well in here is a scroll that has everything you need to know and all the power power sprem donor had well anyways i have boooks tou have to read and you clans history and legend of the Yōso no 10-ba no doragon. also shinobi training exercises but i want you to go to the academy last day since you will be training outside of the village you also know that you have the ryugan nature chakra bloodline you can pass down with the Kiseki no mobirusūtsu so now read pratice and don't buy a sword tai and nin and fuinn and ken will be in all your bloodlines now you will have to make a clone the can physically do thing when dispelled will give you that strength and int as well kage bushi no jutsu is one but its only mussel so i have you to make a ew clone jutsu that can also when displed give you chakra and physical chakra and so mu h more now i leave you to you 13 years you and bangaer and mardia and kakashi bro will take you to train by naruto love kami_**

**_ps tell my pet ill see him later paperwork is a bitch_**

naruto giggle and stop he just figue out how to save his jiji from paper work as naruto got hiw new cloths on he rans to the hokage mansion then it was 12 am and nee his jiji was still awake thanks to the ambassador of kumo was hear now sound like a new couple will be reborn but no eviless as he sensed a lot of distrast infort of him was a black mask shinobi running with a shack naruto smiling the air from the bag was lavender and cinnamon buns he kwen this person she is shy around and he as while naruto like hinata now kumo id duing what the did to mom but this whitout the hokages command so naruto and and spike his katsugtesu chakra and took a short cut to stop him so now in forest the ambassador wait for his human delivery and was soon flood and naruto henged in to the guy he just knock out then hid body and waited.

after two hours still spike but a true henged is al he need and fround his taget

kumo ass 1"damn i was side track ambassador san

naruto henge and said" i told you to quit that on misson

kumo ass 1 nodded that was the right answer hand his package to naruto kumo"so do you think their jinjuichi has it rough like bee

naruto dosen't know whats taking them fheir here come on out i know the real on in the bushes hirish I am glad you is ok

everyone but kumo 1 was when 5 anbu came from were with his real partner naruto poofs back to normal and little and hold hinata while she cried broke his heart to see her cry but on this day a family was saved and kage will have a personal meeting in fire contry for a retreaty

so chapter 1 end here start phase 2

**now time skip to genin acdemdy exam 11 years of training and mastering his second stage naruto has got 0 gundam exia that it for now has all elements he was shock but wasnt now master their chakra go to tame katsugetsu chakra to the yellow clock and drakes cloke and fuse them together and he made a new from but its much hader to handelhandle so never using it agian becuase he almost pop so use them separately time it to to get them to change from clock to another was pain killed 30 bandits one his frist kill but since he was more mature then his class was handle it batter but mass murder either now we kaka-bro itachi-bro banager,merdia got their second stage down and fournd out they love each other oh well not abojt its about naruto as son the reach the gate the hokage was waiting like wtf**

**hirzuen" naruto i have good news for you thanks for the help for paperwork problem kami sent this to you as well now get to clsss your gn clone is itching to dispelled so see yea.*poof***

**aww a clone everyone said az they when their spersperete ways itachi on the road agian to spy for naruto and naruko safety**

_dear naruto i finish all of my papsr when you game you jiji way to defet paperwork thank for that i got something for its called dragon sage style works well with the ryugan have fun master this taijutsu and exia new paint and name gn-0001rx0 exia unicorn is perrty neat and you killed 30 bandits in that form im pourd so here is you next and last 2 gifts one is in a shop wait I put a soul in it. the sword name is buster sword just in case you want zanbotuo training and last one push chakra in your seal and other on the seal the says make man out of you thank kami_

naruto is happy now" so channel chakra through seal and channel chakra in the other hand on make man out of you kai"

damm it hurt like hell but now has black hair tips and a brown monkey tail as he was unconscious of the pain

mindscape

wow i love this place its quit i miss katsugtesu and drake but at least they are back home

???" so your the boy kami sent to tain you after you help her now my na.e is gogeta i and a permanent fuision that is gonna train and you will have god ki since I master some form you hellis training

naruto bow"yes sensai after i get my sword and go to the acdamy ok"

"that fine you will have me and the soul as well to teach you swordskills go it"

Naruto" yes sir" and vanish from his mind scape

that boy is gonna be some asses when im done now lets train

naruto when to this shiop suourised he was quite nice guy yami higruashi that last name so naruto said" Im here for buster blade"

the owner yawed onther one to life that sword not even he chould lift sigh alright grap the swrod and pull and naruto did just that with sheer strength and almosy list it

how much take the sword naruto it yours

second chapter done for now have fun reading


End file.
